Nightmares and Dreams
by KellyJ.Jackson
Summary: Nightmares and Dreams of Gravity Falls characters. Warning: First Chapter is a little dark. I'll try updating everyday if I can. Open to suggestions! Implied Mabill and Stan's Twin Theory in some chapters. Drabbles!
1. Nightmares of Mabel Pines

Nightmares; that's what he gave her. Nightmares; that's what he gave her since she first met him. Nightmares; ever since that dark day when Gideon summoned him. Nightmares; something she had never experienced before she met him. Nightmares; something she couldn't control, not anymore. Nightmares; something that made her smiles darker. Nightmares; nightmares of losing her brother, her best friends, her Grunkle, and her pig. Nightmares; something that kept her up all night long. Nightmares; something she didn't want to go through. Nightmares; something that made her think of killing herself. Nightmares; that's what he wants her to live through. Nightmares; nightmares that Bill Cipher gave Mable Pines since she first met him.


	2. Dreams of Bill Cipher

Dreams; something he had never had before he met her. Dreams; something he had never experienced before he met her. Dreams; dreams of something he could not explain. Dreams; dreams that leave the most powerful and wise creature in the world stumped and dumbfound. Dreams; something her smile gave him. Dreams; a powerful thing. Dreams; the dream demon had finally found his match. Dreams; even though he was a dream demon, he could not control them, not one bit. Dreams; she gave him dreams, so he gave her nightmares. Dreams; something so powerful could come from one little smile, a smile he hoped would soon darken. Dreams; something that Bill Cipher had never had before her met Mabel Pines.


	3. Dreams and Nightmares of Stanford Pines

Dreams and Nightmares; something he hadn't had in years, not since Bill killed his brother. Dreams and Nightmares; something he had finally gotten again at the beginning of summer. Dreams and Nightmares; something he started once he met _them._ Dreams and Nightmares; dreams of them growing up, getting married, and having children of their own. Dreams and Nightmares; nightmares of them going exploring together, but having only one come back alive. Dreams and Nightmares; nightmares of having the same thing happen to them. Dreams and Nightmares; nightmares of losing his brother again. Dreams and Nightmares; nightmares of him all dressed in black, at a church, giving a speech of how great his brother or one of the twins were. Dreams and Nightmares; something he hadn't had since his own brother died. Dreams and Nightmares; something that he started experiencing when he met Dipper and Mabel.


	4. Nightmares of Soos

Nightmares; that's what they gave him. Nightmares; nightmares of finally being discovered as smart. Nightmares; that's the reason he had to act even more idiotic. Nightmares; nightmares that someday he would slipup and reveal himself as smart. Nightmares; even though he wouldn't admit it, they scared him. Nightmares; every night for seven days a week. Nightmares; he knows that they will find him out, but it can't be this summer. Nightmares; yes, he knows they're smart, but they just can't. Nightmares; those are what Mabel and Dipper Pines gave Soos since he first met them at the beginning of summer.


	5. Nightmares of Fans (AKA, SOPA!)

Attention everyone! This is not an update or a story! SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Acts) is back! If you don't know what it is, read this whole thing. If you do know what it is, just visit the link below. SOPA is trying to stop every fandom (not just Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, etc. Everyone!) and every person in that fandom from posting fan art, fan fiction, etc. Everything that's already up will be deleted. So if when you're waiting for the next season, episode, or book, you like to read or watch or look at anything fandom related, sign the petition! We need a total of 100,000 by March 19, 2014! Right now, we are only at 924! We need more! Hurry up and sign! We need help! The link is below.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

Thank you!

Kelly Jackson (Percyjacksonlover102)


End file.
